Adnkwdhk
kki is a powerful Bronze Saint as is often confronted with the strongest enemies. His energy level also places it well above all the saints of silver. As the myth of the Phoenix, the power of Ikki increases every time he is killed and resurrected. In his battle with Virgo Shaka, Ikki was able to awaken his seventh sense, which placed him in the ranks of Gold Saints and Hades judges in terms of power and skill. This is demonstrated when he easily defeated Garuda Aiacos during his nick to save time Kanon. In "Saint Seiya Omega", Ikki has the same sé level not exceeding Aegaeon of the four first-class Pallasites. Which also makes him the strongest among the saints in bronze was Omega. Ikki also aroused the eighth direction. As a saint, Ikki uses two techniques to dispose of his enemies; a physical damage, and the other destroys the mind of your enemy. His physical attack is Phoenix's Wings Rise (鳳翼天翔, Hōyoku Tenshō), which gathers forces of wind and heat into a concentrated point, unleashing them in a single blow. This attack covers a wide range of distance and it's Ikki's signature move. It may also be used on multiple enemies at the same time. In the manga, the attack is performed strictly with his palms only; in the anime, it is revised to include his fists, although the Phoenix Saint has utilized the original manga form of the technique on several occasions. Ikki5 Ikki preparing to launch Phoenix Illusion Demonic Fist. His other attack is Phoenix Illusion Demoniac Fist (鳳凰幻魔拳, Hōō Genmaken), is infamous for destroying the minds of its victims—the technique is dealt from either a single fist or a finger. Concentrating his Cosmo into his fist to literally destroy his opponent's mind. Once used, it sends various nightmare illusions directly created by the opponent's brain; he or she is trapped within an illusion that is almost indistinguishable from reality. It also considerably weakens control of the Cosmo and depth of perception of reality. Ikki's Phoenix Illusion Demonic Fist usually spells doom for the one in the receiving end—unless he has an unusually powerful mind. In addition to weakening and trapping an enemy in a powerful illusion (followed by instant death) this attack also serves to dwelve deep into an enemy's mind - as was the case when this attack was used on Gemini Kanon during his reign in the Poseidon story arc and many other characters in the anime-only Asgard chapter. Phoenix Ikki-Seventh Sense Ikki's Seventh Sense manifest through sheer determination In some battles, Ikki first uses the Phoenix Illusion Demon Fist to paralyze his rival, and then deals the Phoenix's Wings Rise to finish him off. "Phoenix Feathers"-Even if it's not mentioned as one of his techniques, it should be.First he used it to stop Virgo Shaka from killing Andromeda, and wounded his hand.Second time he used it to stop Gemini Saga from killing Pegasus Seiya, even managed to pierce his hand through the Gemini gold cloth. Third time he used it to stop Mime in the Asgard Saga from killing Andromeda Shun. Fourth time against Minos in the underworld, to cut trough his technique "Cosmic Marionette" against Gemini Kanon.